Peel 042 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-09-25 *1986-10-02/09 ; Comments *''"These programmes are all about alienation."'' *Tape inlay reads 'Week 40 / '86.' *A listener request for various tracks meets with inevitable disdain from John: the Stranglers' Nice In Nice is a "bit of a bore" and the Psychedelic Furs' Pretty In Pink, "a stadium version of a song which I never very much cared for in the first place." Sessions *None Tracklisting 25 September 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'And you're listening to the big one: BFBS, the tower of power. This is John Peel's Music, rather noisy again this week, I'm afraid.') *Dag Nasty: 'Thin Line (LP-Can I Say)' (Dischord) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Dickie Davies Eyes (12")' (Probe Plus) *Pigbros: 'Cheap Life (12")' (Backs) 02 October 1986 (BFBS) :(JP: 'From Andy, in which he says, "Please stop playing awful records by Princess Stephanie of Monaco." I'm a great fan: if she made an LP, you'd hear every track from it on these programmes. Excellent stuff. What an artiste: I keep hoping that she'll come to Britain and record a session for the programmes that I do for the BBC, one of my boyhood ambitions.') See Peel 040 (BFBS). *Triffids: 'Everybody Has To Eat (LP-Raining Pleasure)' (Hot) *Fall: 'Terry Waite Sez (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet) *Durutti Column: 'The Aftermath (Compilation LP-Abuse - Artists For Animals)' (Slip) *Shop Assistants: 'I Don't Wanna Be Friends With You (7")' (Blue Guitar) *Josef K: 'Crazy To Exist (7")' (Postcard) :(JP: 'Pretty big on the dancefloor I'm told at the moment, not that I often find myself on the dancefloor, and then only walking across on my way to the bar.') *Soup Dragons: 'Hang-Ten! (12")' (Raw TV Products) :(JP: 'In case you're expecting to hear some of my brand new records in this programme and wondering why they're not there, I have to confess that they're pre-recorded slightly in advance, even more so than usual, so that I can go to Japan and Hong Kong for three weeks, which I'm looking forward to although I'm terrified of flying. I'll have to be rendered unconscious before I set off and before I come back. When I do get back, I hope to have lots of Japanese hardcore records to play you, but by all accounts, although they're extremely hard to get hold of in the West, I shall have the only ones. Ha ha! They're also extraordinarily good, according to my advisers.') Janice And John In Japan went out between 20th and 23rd of 1986 on Radio 1. *World Domination Enterprises: 'Catalogue Clothes (12")' (Product Inc.) *Wild Swans: 'Revolutionary Spirit (12")' (Zoo) :(JP: 'I was lying in bed the other night thinking about you, as I so often do, and I thought, "I don't play these blighters nearly enough surf music," so...') *Chantays: 'El Conquistador (LP-Pipeline)' (Dot) :(JP: 'To end the programme this week, another track from...') *Fall: 'Shoulder Pads 1# (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'And that's the end of another powerful human drama, another John Peel's Music From BFBS...Hope you'll join me at the same time next week. Until then, goodbye.') 09 October 1986 :(JP: 'We haven't actually worked out what I was going to say at the start of the programme, so erm, apart from programme, John Peel's Music, and BFBS...um...er...oh, the Mighty Lemon Drops.') *Mighty Lemon Drops: 'Happy Head (LP-Happy Head)' (Chrysalis) File ;Name *Peel 042 ;Length *00:46:45 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category: Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category: BFBS